Keroro Gunso Q&A
by ciTohCysP
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER BREAK. Send in your questions and the platoon will answer them! (WARNING: extreme crack and OC. Rated for possible questions later on.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso or any of it's characters! ...I wish I did though.**

WELCOME TO THE KERORO GUNSO Q&A! WOOHOO!

**Keroro:** Alright, so how this works is you leave your questions in the reviews and the writer (Who we've kidnaped by the way) will write down our responses, de arimasu!

**Giroro:** It wont help us take over, but it does seem like fun.

**Dororo:** Don't you guys remember what happened last time we tried to do a Q&A on that radio show, we-

**Tamama:** Yeah! This is a great idea sarge!

**Dororo:** *Sulks in corner*

**Kururu: **Aren't we just copying the Chibi Trio?

**Everyone else:** …. *sweatdrops*

**Keroro:** Well anyways, send in your questions and we will do our best to answer all of them!

**Tamama:** We'll be waiting!

**So yeah, send in any questions and I'll do my best, though this is my first Q&A type thing… (Save me! T_T)**

**Please Favorite and Review! De arimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso or any of it's characters! ...I wish I did though.**

**Keroro:** Welcome back to the Keroro Platoon's Q&A!

**Tamama: **Hey sarge, I'm starting to think this isn't such a good Idea…

**Keroro:** *wispers* Well yeah we all know that but don't tell the audience!

**Giroro:** I agree with Tamama, this is stupid.

**Kururu: **Kuuku, Giroro agreeing with Tamama? Then it really must be bad.

**Dororo: **Well at least we arent hurting any-

**Keroro: **We need the support for our invasion so shut up! Anyways, welcome back…

**Tamama: **Sarge, who are you talking to?

**Keroro: **ON TO THE FIRST QUESTION!

**Question #1 (Rainbowkittyblossomwings): **Kururu, what are your feelings towards Angol Mois?

**Kururu:** Kuuku… Remember that purple crystal thingy the Garuru Platoon used to hold Mois captive?

**Tamama: **Oh! The Angol Stone?

**Kururu: **Yeah, I gave that to them, kukukuku.

**Giroro:** Er, well that's an… Indirect answer.

**Keroro: **Next question!

**Question #2 (Rainbowkittyblossomwings): **Kururu, what sort of dreams do you have about Angol Mois?

**Dororo: **Wow, we sure have a lot for Kururu…

**Keroro: **Well Kururu? Do you dream of Mois?

**Kururu: **I'm not sure if this counts, but I once had a dream where I lit you all on fire and watched you burn to the ground, Angol was there of course.

**Tamama: **…. O_o

**Dororo: **Well then…

**Giroro: **Tsh, at least tell me you lit the rest of Pekopon on fire too.

**Kururu: **Nope, just you nine.

**Giroro: **Don't ask.

**Keroro: **E-eight?

**Tamama: **He asked.

**Kururu:** Angol, Keroro, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Giroro, Koyuki, Tamama, and Momoka.

**Dororo: **You forgot about me…

**Giroro: **Hey! What about Saburo!

**Kururu:** Hm? Saburo? Who do you think poured the lighter fluid.

**Tamama: **Remind me never to go inside your mind…

**Kururu: **Kukukukuku-

**Giroro: **N-next question?

**Keroro: **Yeah…

**Question #3 (Rainbowkittyblossomwings): **Kururu, under what conditions would you date Ango-

**Keroro: **Next question!

**Tamama: **Hm? What did question three say sarge?

**Question #4 (Rainbowkittyblossomwings): **Kururu, If you and Angol Mois kissed-

**Keroro: **NEXT QUESTION!

**Giroro: **QUIT SKIPPING QUESTIONS IDIOT!

**Question #5 (Rainbowkittyblossomwings): **What do you like best about Angol Mois?

**Kururu: **Well, I like that she can destroy planets without even meaning to. If I could just create some sort of mind control device…

**Keroro: **Kero?!

**Giroro: **As long as you use it to concur pekopon, I'm all in.

**Keroro: **KERO?!

**Tamama: **Do it! And make sure _that woman_ never gets her mind back!

**Keroro:**NO! We cant do that! Next question!

**Tamama: **But sarge!

**Question #6 (Rainbowkittyblossomwings): **What would you do it Angol Mois died?

**Kururu: **…Eat curry?

**Giroro: **I was expecting that one.

**ciTohCysP: **But Angol Mois and the Sergeant Major would make such a cute couple!

**Everyone else: **…. -_-

**Keroro: **Who gave you permission to speak?

**ciTohCysP: **But-

**Giroro: **Shut up lousy pekoponian.

**ciTohCysP: **T-T

**Keroro: **Let's do one for Giroro!

**Giroro: **Fine.

**Question #7 (Rainbowkittyblossomwings): **Giroro, do you ever find it weird that Natsumi has hair?

**Giroro: **That she has hair?

**Keroro: **That's what it says.

**Giroro: **Well no, I actually quite like her hair. It's soft, and pink, and… *starts blushing*

**Tamama: **We have hair too you know!

**Kururu: **Kuku, I don't think she knows.

**Keroro: **How could she not? We have afros all the time!

**Dororo: **Our hair is just under our hats-

**Keroro: **Well that's all the questions for now!

**Giroro: **…And silky, and gorgeous, and…

**Tamama: **Aww, really?

**Kururu: **Kukuku, last question!

**Question #8 (Rainbowkittyblossomwings): **Giroro, do you ever find it weird that Natsumi is a different species?

**Keroro: **Well Giroro? *nudges Giroro*

**Giroro: **…And glossy, and flowing, and luxur- Huh?

**Kururu: **Kukukuku! You could say, zoned out?

**Everyone else: ***stares at Kururu*

**Kururu: **What?!

**Tamama: **N-never mind…

**Giroro: **Ahem, so what was the question?

**Keroro: **Is it weird Natsumi is a different species?

**Giroro: **Not really, on Keron interspecies marriage is legal and even encouraged.

**Kururu: **No one said anything about marriage, kukukuku!

**Giroro: **What! No, I just assumed that, uh…

**Tamama: **That should answer your question!

**Keroro: **Please Favorite and Review! De arimasu!

**Giroro: **No waite! That's not what I meant-

**Dororo: **And don't forget to ask a question!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso or any of it's characters! ...I wish I did though.**

**Tamama:** Welcome back everyone!

**Giroro: **How did this stupid thing get seven reviews already?!

**Keroro: **Kero kero! It's all in the power of the internet!

**Kururu: **Yes, the power of the internet is amazing, kukuku.

**Giroro: **Whatever, let's just start already.

**Question #9 (kitkatkathy27121993): **What are your favorite foods and colors?

**Giroro: **Well I guess mine would be red and I like eating sweet potatoes.

**Dororo: **Hmmm… I like red too, and my favorite food would have to be when Koyuki makes-

**Kururu: **Kuku, I like curry and I don't have a favorite color. Favorite colors are for pekoponian children, kukuku.

**Dororo: **I wasn't finished...

**Keroro: **I love green! And I like starfruit, well I don't actually like the taste, but they look awesome!

**Dororo: **But I see you eating them all the time…

**Tamama: **Oh! I like blue and LSD!

**Keroro: **Blue like Momoka's hair or blue like- ...Wait what?

**Tamama: **...I mean candy.

**Giroro: **Well that explains… A lot.

**Kururu: **Kuukukuku! Which one? Keroro's late reaction or Tamama's LSD addiction?

**Giroro: **Both.

**Keroro: **M-moving on…

**Question #10 (kitkatkathy27121993): **Tamama, why do you like eating junk food?

**Tamama: **Junk food? Oh! You mean my LSD treats! Yeah, I lace the candies with LSD, it makes them so much better!

**Everyone else: **… *Stares*

**Tamama: **What?

**ciTohCysP: **Drug jokes aren't funny you know.

**Kururu: **Shut up.

**Giroro: **Onto a less… Traumatising question.

**Question #10 (kitkatkathy27121993): **Who are your favorite singers?

**Giroro: **Personally I like Sumomo.

**Keroro: **Yeah, Sumomo is so cool!

**Keroro: **I don't know, One DIrection isn't that bad.

**Everyone else: ***Death glare*

**Keroro: ***Moves away* H-how about you, Kururu?

**Kururu: **Kukuku… Hatsune Miku.

**Keroro: **Who?

**Kururu: ***Whispers* No one can understand our love. *Hugglez body pillow*

**Tamama: **…Well ok then.

**Dororo: **Next question?

**Keroro: **Next question.

**Question #11 (pop301118): **Dororo, what was your favorite adventure you had with Keroro and Giroro as a kid?

**Dororo: **Oh god… *hides in corner* Not the unicorns… Anything but the unicorns…

**Giroro: **I think I can answer this one. One time Keroro, Pururu, Zororo, and I got a treasure map from Joriri and things… Didn't go as expected.

**Keroro: **Oh! You mean that time with the LOL CATZ and the fangirls? Man, it took us _forever_ to escape of the rainbow lasers!

**Kururu: **What did you do? Go into the internet?

**Giroro: **Basically.

**Dororo: **It's too traumatising to even think about.

**Tamama: **Aww! I want to meet the fangirls!

**Giroro: **No. You. Don't. They are vicious, terrifying beings. *shudders*

**ciTohCysP: **Hey!

**Tamama: **Shut up!

**Question #12 (Logie-Girl15): **Dororo, why do you still wear a mask if you're not sick anymore?

**Dororo: **Mask?

**Tamama: **Yeah, the mask.

**Dororo: **What mask?

**Giroro: **You know, the one on your face.

**Dororo: **Oh this? This isn't a mask.

**Keroro: **Then what is it?

**Dororo: **It's a part of my face.

**Everyone else: ***stares* 0_o

**ciTohCysP: **I KNEW IT! :D

**Keroro: **Be quiet pekoponian, it's time for the next question!

**Question #13 (Logie-Girl15): **Dororo, why does everyone (except Koyuki) forget about you?

**Dororo: **I'm pretty sure it's genetic, my father got forgotten a lot too. Actually it's one of the main reasons I became a ninja! No one ever noticed me so as a kid I would always sneak around places I shouldn't be and see how long I could go without being caught.

**Giroro: **Hey! I never forgot about you!

**Dororo: **Yeah, but you didn't care.

**Keroro: **What about Koyuki?

**Dororo: **Even Koyuki forgets about me sometimes, but she's better about it then the others.

**Keroro: **Huh, well anyways!

**Dororo: **Don't just brush off my issues! T-T

**Question #14 (Hello Again): **Remember me? Dad? Love, the son you abandoned.

**Keroro: **Kero?

**Dororo: **O.o

**Giroro: **What the heck?

**Dororo: ***backs away slowly*

**Tamama: **Does anyone know what he's talking about?

**Dororo: ***opens door quietly*

**Kururu: **Kukukukukukukukukuku! Hey Dororo~?

**Dororo: ***freezes*

**Keroro: **Hey Dororo, where are you going?

**Dororo: **Look, it's not _my _fault I forgot him in the mall parking lot!

**Giroro: **YOU WHAT!?

**Tamama: **O.O

**Dororo: **I told you it's genetic!

**Keroro: **What the fuck Dororo?!

**Dororo: **We were going shopping and I just sorta… Forgot about him!

**Kururu: **Kukukukukukukukuku! Oh the irony~

**Tamama: **Oh my god Dororo…

**Dororo: **It's not my fault!

**Keroro: **Do you even remember his _name_?!

**Dororo: **…

**Everyone else: ***facepalm*

**Dororo: **Hang on I got this.

**Kururu: **It starts with an S, kukuku!

**Dororo: **Sebibi! -Wait how do you know Kururu?

**Kururu: **Kukuku, oh I have my ways~

**Everyone else: **O.o

**Giroro: **Oh. My. God. Dororo.

**Keroro: **How do you forget you own _son_!?

**Dororo: **If you're reading this, I'm sorry Sebibi.

**Tamama: **What the hell…

**Keroro: **Wait, if he sent in the question then doesn't he know where we are?

**Kururu: **Looks like we can be expecting a guest character soon, kukuku~

**Dororo: **Sebibi's coming here?

**Kururu: **Probably

**Dororo: **Guys there's something I need to tell you before-

**Keroro: **See ya next time!

**Dororo: **No seriously, wait-

**ciTohCysP: **Well there you go. Tamama has an LSD addiction, Miku is Kururu's waifu, Dororo has a son, and KERORO LIKES ONE DIRECTION! Are you happy now?

**Everyone else: **WE SAID SHUT UP!

**ciTohCysP: **Please favorite and don't forget to ask a question… T-T


End file.
